Flandre Scarlet Vs RED
Description Insanity vs Insanity! Which Psychopath is Having a Funeral?! Interlude Wiz:Maniacs, All of are...but then There Are the Insane Lunatics that Murder. Boomstick:...Why are we doing this.. Markiplier:RED, The Godzilla Murderer. Matpat:Taking on this Mad Monster is Our Season 1 Death Battle Champion Flandre Scarlet, Hello Internet, Welcome to DEATH BATTLE. We take Weapons Armor and Skill to See Who Would Win a DEATH BATTLE! RED Wiz:RED is Satan, I Mean SERIOUSLY, RED is Insanely Powerful. Boomstick:RED is the Creator of his Own World, and Made a Insanely Bloody World in the Game Cartridge he Inhabits. Matpat:But We are Gonna Talk about His Land form First. Boomstick:It's His Second Slowest form, And His Base Form, he Can use Many powerful Attacks in this Form. Wiz:His Claws hurt Immensely, He can Shoot Hellfire and Hell...Needles. Markiplier:His Feet can Slash enemies, but His Base Form does Have a Couple flaws, It was hard, but It was Defeated by Godzilla, and it's Likely its His Least Durable form. Matpat:But he Also has His 2nd Form, His Swimming Form. Wiz:His Swimming Form is Insanely fast, But it's Easily his Weakest form Attack-wise, However, it's More capable for swimming, But he Can Also launch out His Tongue, which hurts Like a BITCH. Markiplier:But watch out, Once he's down to Low health, He'll enter his Super powerful Flying form, Where he grows Wings and Gains insane Flying capabilities. Matpat:His Stats Increase so much so that Mothra Was destroyed by the Beast, and Soon devoured. Boomstick:But you think that is his Strongest form? BITCH FUCKING PLEASE. "Red Enters his Final Form" Markiplier:After getting to his Limit, RED Enters "Final" Form, and Gets a INSANE Boost in ALL Of his Powers, He Has a Tail Slash, a Crushing Pound, INSANE Hellfire, His Massive Monster Tongue, And so Much More. Boomstick:But it didn't Save him from Being Defeated by Zachary and a Combonation of Godzilla, Solomon, Angurius, Melissa, AND Acacius. Wiz:But one last thing about him Killing Godzilla, And the other 3, HE HELD BACK. Markiplier:At least he Die-'' ''RED:I LIVE. Everyone (But RED):OH FUCK. Flandre Scarlet Wiz:We've Explained Flandre Countless times Before, but we Will be Brief. Boomstick:Flandre is a Powerhouse, and can Preform Powerful attacks Such as Laevatein, Four of a Kind, Starrow Break.. Matpat:Leavatein is her Main Weapon, able to Ignite, extend, and Cut apart. Wiz:her Cloning Power is also very Neat, Allowing her to control the area Easier. Markiplier:Most impressively, She has Kyu~, Which can Destroy ANYTHING!!! Matpat:Honestly not much to say About Flandre now that we've explained her Before. Flandre:Aw Serously?! FIGHT! Setting:Hell Flan woke up Groggy, she Sat up and Groaned, she Was tired, But confused...Then she Immediately Yelped when she saw the Fiery inferno She was Trapped in. Flandre:"What the-- where In the WORLD am I?!" Flandre decided to explore the Fiery cavern's of Hell, watching her Every Step, and looked around, but as she Did, she felt a Scary presence, and Looked behind her. ???:"You're here..." Flandre:"Me? did you bring me here...to...Play~?" ???:"I Sense a Devilish Aura from you...Your a Evil girl.." Flandre:"Eh? I Just wanna play!!" Flandre gritted her Fangs, and her Pupil's shrank and She began Laughing at the Mysterious creature. Flandre:"I Wanna play Danmaku with you!!, Everyone else I play with has died..." ???:"You're a killer? good, I need more to consume.." The Glowing eyes stepped towards Flandre, and Revealed himself to be a 106 Meter Tall Kaiju, every step he Took shook the ground around Flandre, she immediately Smiled Devilishly, and her fangs show. ???:"My name is RED, I will Now destroy you." Flandre:"Not if I destroy you!!" FIGHT!! RED Immediately started By Blitzing into Flandre, slamming Himself into Flandre, Launching her far into the Air, but she stopped herself, and Threw a Barrage at RED, Who had no chance to dodge it, and got hit, he Grabbed Flandre and threw her Into the ground, and Breathed HELLFIRE Straight at her, Flandre quickly slide under RED And saw his Tail and grabbed it, and With ALL Her might spun him Over and over Mario v Bowser Style into a Pillar in the Lava, but RED Broke threw it and Landed on more ground. RED Was not Amused, and decided To be Cruel. RED:"YOUR NOTHING TO ME." Flandre spawned in Laevatein, and Also summoned her Clones, and Grinned at RED, RED Suddenly appeared in front of Flandre at FTL Speed and Lunged his Claws at Her, but she Dodged and The 4 Flandres Hit RED With 4 Powerful Lasers, Causing him to Roar, RED Suddenly grabbed One of Flandres Clones and Devoured it, and Roared to Scare Flandre, but It merely caused Her to Giggle as Flandre (with Help with her 2 Clones) Began to LIFT RED. RED:"HOW CAN SOMEONE SO SMALL LIFT ME!?" The 3 Flandres threw Him into the Wall, and Then hit Him with More Lasers, and then Landed, seeing Debris Come crashing Down into RED, Flandre Began to Giggle, but knew RED Was FAR From Done, and The 3 Flandres grabbed RED, Who was getting up, And threw Him into the Lava. Flandre:"Have a Nice Swim~ fufu~!" RED:"OH I WILL." RED Emerged from the Lava Water in his Swimming form, and Grabbed Flandre, and Immediately Dived back into the Water, and Flandre began to Scream, as RED Suddenly got Launched Away by a Bright Light as Flandre flew off to hide as Her 3 Clones respawned Flandre hid Behind 3 Boulders and Held her Gut, her Skin melted Somewhat, but other than That, she was Fine, she Looked out and Saw RED Devour 2 of Her clones, as the Last one Impales his Belly, but that Rarely does Anything, as She gets Shredded By his Razor Tongue, and RED Looks at the Boulders, knowing Flandre is there and Jumps to crush them, But he Gets hit by 4 Odd Things as 4 Orbs Surround him. Flandre:"CRANBERRY TRAP!!!" RED:"PITIFUL." RED Leapt into the Air and Rushed at Flandre at FTL Speeds, but It was a Trap, as he Hits a Odd Green orb that Triggers "Kagome Kagome" Around RED, Who gets Hit By all the Plasma Bullets, Flandre lifted a Boulder up and Threw it at the Smoke, And hears a Roar of Pain, Flandre cheered, But still Kept her Distance, she Saw RED Emerge from the Boulders, With MASSIVE Wings, as He grabbed Flandre and Roared in her face. RED:"I CAN SENSE YOUR FEAR" Flandre:"That's Not fear your Sensing, It's Happiness!!" Flandre threw 2 Clock-Like contraptions, And shot At RED, Who with his Improved Speed & Mobility, Rushed at Incredible Speeds, towards Flandre, who Resummoned her Clones as The four Keep him at Bay, as the Laser Clocks hit RED, Sending him reeling into The Granite, Flandre and Her Four Clones then Launched Serveral Blue Spheres at RED, Who dodged and Landed RIGHT on Flandre, who Held on, And with Help with her 3 Clones, Threw him back into The Lava. Flandre:"I'm Not done Just yet Silly!! Ehehehe~!" RED:WE'LL SEE ABOUT THIS!!" RED Flew out and Lunged Straight at Flandre, who couldn't get out of the Way, and Gets Tackled, and Chomped in Half, she Lands on the Ground and RED, Thinking he Won, Roars in Victory...Not noticing Flandres Lower half Growing back, as She stands Back up and She grabs RED's Tail again. RED:"HOW IN THE WORLD?!" Flandre, With her three Clones Spin REALLY Fast, Looking a lot like a Tornado, as They Hit RED Into Boulder after Boulder and Hit him Head-First RIGHT into the Wall, and He Falls Limb and Seems to disintegrate...But His Eyes Open Once More. RED:"IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET." RED Stood up, Looking at Flandre, who Looked Like a BUG To her, but Flandre just Smiled and Turned into a Blue Sphere as RED Tries to grab her, and Burns his Palm, and He Jumps back, and Roars as the Blue sphere Hits him and Sends him sliding a Few feet as He Breathes Fire on it, Nothing happens, He gets Confused, and This Continues as More Blue Spheres hit RED, RED Roared in Absolute anger as his Eyes Flared, but He grinned when the Blue Spheres Vanished, but Realized the Worst part was Just Beginning...but he Began to hear Flandre singing Gleefully. Flandre:Now, Let's come Together...and Have a Danmaku Fight!, I'll be Shooting Violently at you, So Dodge it Properly RED! RED Listened Closely and Hit The Invisible Flandre with SUPER HOT Needles, Causing her Spell to Abruptly End as RED Laughed at the Fallen Vampire, and Lifted his Foot over Her. RED:"PATHETIC GIRL, YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME STILL?!" Flandre:"I-I Don't Think...I Know I Can.." Flandre Rolled By Past RED As he Stomped Down, and Summoned Her 2nd to Last Spell Card, Forbidden Games/Fruit and The Attack Bombarded RED From All Sides as Flandre summoned her Clones One Last times and Laughed Insanely, she was Conducting a INSANE Idea, Meanwhile RED Got By the Attack and Hit Flandre So fast Her Right Arm Flies off, but it Simply Grows Back. RED:"YOUR BODY IS RUNNING OUT OF STEAM." Flandre:"Maybe, But I've Still won!...RIPPLES OF 495 YEARS!" -Flandre Let out her Final Attack as Her Clones slashed At RED, But RED Stepped one the First, Melted the 2nd into its Skeleton with his Flaming Needles, and Devoured the Final clone And He Breathed HellFire Straight At Flandres Final Spell, as the Too attacks Become Even, but As they Continued, REDs Flames cot Bigger, While Q.E.D. Was Getting More Faster and Frantic, But suddenly The Hellfire began to Get Overtaken, and RED Begins to get Bombarded By this inescapable Pain as Flandre Laughed. RED:"NO!! HOW COULD I HAVE LOST TO JUST A LITTLE GIRL?!?!" RED Roared in defeat as He Begins to Disintegrate...Leaving Only his Corpse. KO!! RED's Corpse Get's Kyuu'ed into Nothing. Flandre Blows a Hole open and Escapes out Via it and Fell Asleep on her Bed. Conclusion Boomstick:HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! Wiz:In Our Closest Death Battle Of ALL TIME, Flandre's Spells, Regeneration, And Her Hax Move known as Kyuu, Barely gave Flandre the Edge She Needed to Take out RED. Markiplier:The Fact that RED Had 0 Spiritual Attacks, which, Need I Remind you is Flandres Weakness, While Flan HAD An Attack that Had Crosses All over, Forbidden Games, RED Demise Was Inevitable. Matpat:Although RED Is MTFL, Flandres Oni Strength and Her Cooperation with Her Clones Increased her Strength Immensely. Boomstick:RED Sure was Toyed Around here. Wiz:The Winner is Flandre Scarlet. Flan:YAY! Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495